Sobreprotección
by cari-chan1
Summary: Oneshot. Rinali reflexiona acerca de cómo su querido hermano ha llegado a ser tan protector con ella.


**N/A**. Esto es lo que me gusta escribir, algo ligero y con un toque simpático (aunque quizás haya pecado un poco de OOC). Admito que no soy tan fan de Rinali como de otros personajes, pero si tengo que hablar de Komui ¿Quién mejor que ella para dar su punto de vista? xD

Se agradecen mucho los reviews! Especialmente ahora que tantos días quedan por delante hasta el próximo capi de este genial manga :P

* * *

**Sobreprotección**

Si cerraba los ojos y acudía a su memoria, aun le costaba adivinar cual había sido el momento preciso en el que todo aquello comenzó.

Quizás la culpa era del profundo aprecio que le tenía y ese amor de hermana que le había empañado la vista, como agudamente había observado Reever alguna vez; pero habría apostado que en los años más lejanos de su infancia, aquellos que aun era capaz de recordar, Komui había sido bastante normal… dentro de unos márgenes de excentricidad propios e inseparables de su persona, por supuesto.

Siempre había sido un hombre protector con aquello que amaba, pero había un abismo entre el proteccionismo paternal y la sobreprotección obsesiva con la que la bañaba prácticamente a diario en los últimos años.

Probablemente tendría que haber sospechado que algo empezaba a desequilibrar la balanza en la mente de su hermano aquel día en el que ella cumplió catorce años.

Ya entonces, Komui había sufrido pequeños ataques de histeria, pero la joven Rinali lo había achacado a su inseguridad y desconocimiento en los asuntos femeninos; apenas quería recordar el día en que la muchacha se había "convertido en mujer" y Komui, presa de un pánico nunca antes visto y sin saber qué hacer, había salido a buscar a la General Cloud dando gritos sin importarle que ella estuviera en mitad de una misión, y la había llevado, prácticamente en volandas, de vuelta junto a su cohibida hermana para que pudieran tener una charla entre mujeres. Fue la primera vez que Rinali quiso enterrarse un agujero y no volver a salir jamás.

Pero durante su decimocuarto cumpleaños había sido diferente. Recordaba como aquel día Kanda había hecho acto de presencia, lo cual ya era de por sí sorprendente dada su habitual actitud de evasión hacia cualquiera que no tuviera un rango superior al suyo, y le había ofrecido a la muchacha una felicitación más bien seca.

Rinali le había tomado la mano y agradecido enormemente el gesto, a lo que él solo chistó ligeramente. Fue en aquel momento que pensó que el joven japonés era agradable, además de atractivo, y pecando en su inocencia expuso sus pensamientos en voz alta.

La mirada que le dedicó su hermano en respuesta al comentario no pudo describirla con palabras.

Durante la semana siguiente se vio obligada a sufrir unas largas y absurdas lecciones sobre sexualidad que Komui impartía con mano de hierro, ilustrándose además con un ridículo modelo de los órganos reproductores que se asemejaba sospechosamente al difunto Komrin I.

La cosa no mejoró cuando el aprendiz de Bookman comenzó a visitar habitualmente la Orden, ya que, según Komui, el muchacho pelirrojo tenía una "profunda mirada lasciva" (lo cual llevó a Rinali a preguntarse como podía Rabi ver donde ponía sus pasos y observarla con lascivia al mismo tiempo con su único ojo).

Komui trató de mantener a cualquier hombre menor de cuarenta años alejado de su hermana, llegando incluso a inventar para tal efecto un extraño aparato bautizado como _Repulse Force 447_ que inevitablemente explotó a los pocos minutos, y que dejó un gran agujero en el techo de la cocina de Jerry.

Afortunadamente Rinali fue tajante ante las sucesivas y singulares ideas de su hermano acerca de alargar la falda de su uniforme hasta los tobillos o incluir sobre su pecho un par de misiles con un dispositivo de activación por voz, sin contar con otras menos notables aunque igualmente extravagantes ocurrencias como el disfraz de monja de hierro o el martillo anti-pervertidos.

Finalmente, Komui pareció darse cuenta que sus intentos eran en vano, lo cual no evitaba sus ataques homicidas cuando Rabi, con sonrisa socarrona, le pedía una cita a Rinali o cuando alguien mostraba un interés mas allá de lo estrictamente profesional en la muchacha.

La joven china recordaba que fue por aquel entonces cuando los miembros de la Orden empezaron a utilizar aquella frase de "_Rinali va a casarse_" como particular despertador para su hermano.

Afortunadamente, los años habían relajado un poco ese aspecto de Komui (pero no tanto como a su hermana le habría gustado) dándole un pequeño respiro.

Lo cual llevaba a Rinali a reflexionar sobre el momento presente, ya que últimamente aquella sobreprotección había comenzado nuevamente a mostrarse con más intensidad de la deseada, aunque ella no hubiera manifestado ningún síntoma de atracción hacia alguno de sus compañeros.

Anteriormente, tenía que admitir que ella siempre había jugado un poco a atraer la atención, (y exasperando a Komui en el proceso) pero sin duda aquel no era el caso.

¿Qué o quién era el que levantaba las sospechas de su hermano?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza, suponiendo que cualquier respuesta lógica no sería válida, al fin y al cabo, y por mucho que compartieran un lazo de sangre, sus cavilaciones eran todo un misterio para ella.

Pero curiosamente, ahora que se detenía a observarlo, se percató de que Komui no dejaba de mirar al joven Allen Walker con ligera desconfianza, mientras limaba frenéticamente una llave inglesa.

Rinali suspiró.

Tendría que ir a prevenir al muchacho de pelo níveo que no aceptara nada de su querido hermano, pero antes, coquetearía un poco con él, pues si le esperaba el largo sufrimiento de un Komui histérico, al menos haría que no fuera en vano.

fin :P


End file.
